


hope for memories

by txt4eva



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kang Taehyun is Huening Kai's loml, Love, M/M, Plot Twists, Sweetheart Huening Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/txt4eva/pseuds/txt4eva
Summary: A tyunning au where Hueningkai holds on to Taehyun's memory in search for hope.
Relationships: Huening Kai/Kang Taehyun, tyunning - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	hope for memories

Hueningkai sighs as he looks at the polaroid photo. 

He's going to visit Taehyun. Today. 

He tries not to cry, dressed as his best as he went to the place where Taehyun was. 

He was happy to see the love of his life today. 

It was a 30 minute drive, but Hueningkai felt it took longer, feeling that he really missed holding his hand, kissing his cheeks. And dancing with him. 

He wants to make memories for his beloved, Kang Taehyun. 

When they arrived at the building, he hurriedly got out of the car, almost forgetting the photobook he compiled just for his love. 

There, he saw someone running towards him. 

They hugged, which seemed like hours to them. 

"Hi Hyunnie I missed you! Why did you just came today? I waited for so long!" Taehyun cried, while still hugging him. 

He went soft for this man right here. 

Hueningkai broke the hug, and held Taehyun's face which was now full of tears. 

"Tae, why are you cry-crying?" he asked, cupping both of his cheeks. 

"N-no why are you crying, too?" Taehyun replied, putting both of their foreheads together.

Hueningkai did the same, and they didn't need to answer each other's questions. 

They missed this. 

"Oh I almost forgot, I have a present for you!" Hueningkai enthusiastically said and pulled Taehyun on another room. 

Hueningkai locked the door and pulled Taehyun for a deep, sweet kiss. Taehyun obliged. 

"Hey what's my present though?" Taehyun asked and he remembered. 

They sat on one table with the flowers and a photobook. 

As they look for it together, they both remembered their past memories. 

There's these two photos that were so important to them. 

The photo of them that Soobin took when Hueningkai asked him out. 

Of course, Taehyun said yes. 

So Soobin, being the man he is, sent the picture of them as a momento. 

Taehyun looks so delighted, to look at the photo. 

His eyes were sparkling as the sun, as beautiful as the thousand stars. 

For Hueningkai, he is the only star in his life. 

Taehyun opened the other page, revealing another photo of them smiling together. 

"This was taken at your mom's house! When we legally told everyone we were dating!" 

A tear left his eyes. 

'So he remembered this too.'

Daniel Caesar's Get You was playing in the background. 

Taehyun held his hand, put it on its back and the other one on his waist, swaying to the music. 

"Hyuka" 

"Yes Hyunni?" 

"Do you still remember this song?" 

"Yeah it was our song, you once recorded it and sent it to me" 

"I was singing it on the bathroom, by the way" 

"Ew what were you doing in the bathroom?" 

"Uhm, covering a song for you, idiot." 

"Oh okay sorry. So you still remember it clearly, right?" 

Taehyun didn't answer. 

Hueningkai felt a pain in his chest. 

Maybe he was worried about something 

Taehyun hugged him. He pressed another kiss on his shoulder, on his forehead and one on the cheeks. 

" Why do you feel so down, is there something wrong?" 

"It's just, I missed you…" 

"Hey baby?" Taehyun asked him, now holding his face. He was taller than Taehyun but he felt so small, so weak. So weak for this man in front of him. 

"Yes?" Hueningkai replied, burrying his face on his shoulder. It's a weird pose, but he felt at ease since it's Taehyun. 

"Why are you here?" Taehyun asked. 

'Oh, no. is it kicking already? Why was it so soon?' 

"I just.. wanna dance with you forever." 

That was Hueningkai response as they heard a knock on a door. 

A woman in white signaled Hueningkai. 

"No but I can dance with you tomorrow? Is that okay with you?" he asked the man beside him who was now clinging on his hand. 

God, he loved this moments. 

"Yes Hyunniekai! Take care babe!" 

"Remember me okay?" 

"Yes I will." 

Hueningkai left the building with tears in his eyes. It's too painful, yet heartwarming to see the love of his life, Kang Taehyun. 

He will, come back tomorrow. 

However, he couldn't sleep as his mind is on Taehyun. 

"Why does it had to be him? Why does it had to be us? " 

He was asking himself these questions as he fell asleep, still clutching onto the photobook. 

Hueningkai wore the same type of clothes, same type of hairstyle, same car, same photobook and the same flowers 

As always, he makes it 30 minutes on the said building. 

The people in white knew well who he was. He bowed to all of them and went to find Taehyun. 

There, he saw the love of his life, standing on the glass window, looking far. 

He approached him. 

"Taehyun. These. Your flowers." Hueningkai said as Taehyun held it. 

"Uhm excuse me… 

"I think you got the wrong person." 

Taehyun ran to the nearest doctor he could see. 

"Doctor, that man over there, he is looking for someone called Taehyun? Please help him."he pleaded nicely, as the doctor approached a sobbing Hueningkai. 

" I'm sorry, but it seems like his Alzheimer's got worse. I'm really sorry, we cannot do anything about it. "

Hueningkai knew. That his man was suffering from this. But he couldn't leave him. The only memories Taehyun has was with Hueningkai. 

His clothes, was what Hueningkai wore before a car went exactly where they were placed on the restaurant, where both of them got hit by a car and lost consciousness, was admitted to the hospital where he was standing, right now. 

The flowers, was what he bought for Taehyun before it happened. 

The photobook, was Taehyun's gift for him for their anniversary. 

The song? That was playing in the background before the incident happened. 

Hueningkai wiped the tears off his face, revealing the two rings on his hand. 

An engagement ring. 

Hueningkai was about to propose to him. On that day of the accident. 

He bought them today in hopes of brining his memory back. 

The doctor, the same doctor that was taking care of Taehyun until then was the one who played the song. 

Everytime. Every single time. 

The thing is, the incident is what Taehyun only remembers. 

Well, not the part that he got dragged off a car 2 meters afar from the restaurant. 

Hueningkai, being the man he is, was recreating the same scenario for months. With the help of the doctors, of course. 

It was their last hope that it might help Taehyun regain all his memories back. 

However, it became permanent. Today. 

Although it wasn't in the same place, Taehyun was happy. And Hueningkai wasn't happy, it hurts deeply inside. 

Taehyun's family has a record of Alzheimer's disease. 

When they were dating, he knew, since Taehyun would forget their dates and that's fine with him. He'd always forget why he bought a gift and Hueningkai just says,' it's for me, idiot'. He had a passion for dancing, but couldn't because of his situation. 

The saddest part is that he never told Hueningkai about it. 

He doesn't remember a thing now. It's all nothing. The things that he did for the last months didn't seem to work. 

Hueningkai looked at Taehyun afar, sitting on the same seat that they sat a long time ago. 

"I'm sorry I couldn't dance with you forever."

" I'm sorry I couldn't keep the promise." 

It was time for Hueningkai to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> yes it is tyunning yes it is sad yes we love suffering just please can tyunnung breathe so this ship can sail too plepost a selca we miss tyunning


End file.
